For mobile communication, detecting a moving speed yields various advantages. In almost all cases, mobile communication is configured by wireless using radio waves, and various situations arise depending on the radio wave environment. It is not easy to detect a moving speed in this context.
In conventional motion speed detection methods, there is a means using the GPS, which is well known art. There is another means, i.e., calculating a moving speed from a pitch of a fading frequency (see, for example, patent reference 1). There is further another means, i.e., calculating a moving speed from the amount of phase rotation of a received signal (see, for example, patent reference 2). There is still further another means, i.e., calculating a moving speed from temporal fluctuations in an MER (Modulation Error Rate) of a modulated signal (see, for example, patent reference 3).